


The Justice Band

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Grojband
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Super Heroes, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Canon Rewrite, Celebrity Crush, Childhood Friends, Cute Ending, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Girl Saves Girl, Girls Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Platonic Kissing, Reporter Carrie Beff, Reporter Lenny Nepp | Larry Nepp, Sad and Sweet, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Small Towns, Sweet/Hot, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: After a lightning storm while they were practicing, the Grojband team get senses of powers beyond human ways. Working on these new senses and some luck, they soon became The Justice Band; Defenders and saviors of Peaceville and possibly the world while still trying to get to high school on time and getting their dream of being the world's biggest band a success.Ducking away from danger and nosy reporters trying to figure out their identities, these unlikely heroes face up on their new title perfectly with all their random flaws and goes through the process of any normal teenager's life.Story Includes Crazy Love Rectangle:Carrie and Corey are in a on-again/off-again relationship, but Laney loves Corey, however Corey is falling for a male reporter with deep green eyes, but that unknown reporter is a awkward boy named Larry who's deeply in love with Carrie, however she's head over heels in dream land love over Livewire...Who is Laney Penn who's in love with her off/on - again boyfriend Corey.Oh boy...





	The Justice Band

I'm a bit bust at the moment to work on this but I can assure you it'll be soon


End file.
